How Do I Say?
by NaLuF4Lyfe
Summary: Lucy is nervous about telling Natsu about her feelings. Does she say it, or does it not end up like the perfect Valentines Day? NALU! ONESHOT! COMPLETE! OMG ITS SO CUTEEEEE!


**Heyyy! Happy Valentines Day guys! This is just a simple cute story. Enjoy.**

**LUCY's POV**

**My hands were getting sweaty. Was I really about to do this? Appearently I was. My mind was a nervous wreck. It was early in the morning and first period was about to start anytime now. I stood there. Looking at Natsu from a distance. He was talking to his friends, chuckling and had even worn a red hoodie today, dressed for the occasion. He was adorable, hot and cute as usual and made me nervous. The way his hair was spiked made me go crazy as how could someone be this awesome. **

**Then he started walking towards me. My throat died. My heart beat faster. Why was he coming here. "Hey Luce, I didn't do it." He passed me and started drinking water from the water fountain . "Do what?" I asked. I didn't recall asking him to do anything… "Number 14 on the homework."**

**"****Oh that. Its okay I found the answer." I smiled. "I didn't get any of them. It was too hard." He walked towards his classroom as I said "Maybe I can help you with that later?" Natsu turned around and smiled. "….Id like that. Meet you at central park at 5? " I nodded. And he went away…I didn't get to say it. How would I have said it. And when? "Hey Natsu I like you!" –bell rings- "…Uhhhh Luce, lemme get back to you on that…" **

**I sat at my desk and slammed my head down as the teacher started the lecture. **

**50 MINUTES LATER….**

**\- Bell Rings -**

**7 Classes later-**

**I walk to the park in the white snow, it was beautiful. I pause as I hear his voice. I peek through the bushes and see him playing and chuckling with little kids. **

**"****Oh okay so I do your homework and you play with them?" I marched through the snow up to him.**

**"****Yep!" He laughed. He looked behind me. "What's that in your hands Lu-lu?" **

**I smirked evilly. "Would you like to know?"**

**"****Yes ofco—**

**I threw a snowball at his face as the kids roared in laughter. I laugh uncontrollably as his expression. **

**Natsu shook the snow out of his hair and smirked back. "Oh. Its ON!" **

**I giggled and ran straight forward. I knew about a hidden gazebo between a circle of trees and knew he'd never find me there. I went inside the gazebo and took a few deep breaths. **

**"****Gotchya." **

**I gasped as Natsu stood right behind me, just centimeters away. I squinted my eyes and waited for the worst. **

**"****You can open your eyes now." He said looking at his phone. "And by the way, you look best when you're scared."**

**"****Thanks- Wait WHAT?! YOU DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW YOU IDIOT!" I tried taking the phone out of his hands but he was too tall. So I jumped on him.**

**"****OOwwww!" He squealed. **

**"****Sorry. But its your fault." I sat on top of his back and deleted the pictures. Then I smirked. **

**I held the phone out and clicked a pic. "You look adorable when you're pinned down" We laughed for a few minutes, making jokes and chatting.**

**"…****.This is a slightly awkward position isn't it?" said Natsu.**

**I blushed and quickly hopped off. " ….It actually is"**

**Natsu got up. The sky was now dark blue. **

**I turn around "Natsu I need to talk to—**

**"****I love you Lucy." He blurted out. **

**I stared at him in silence.**

**"****Ever since the first time I met you. You were funny, outgoing, and I fell for you before I knew it. And even though you might not like me back, I'm still going to ask you. Will you go out with me? Will you be my girlfriend? Are you willing to share your ice-cream with me?" **

**"****No." I stated flatly.**

**"****I'm sorry….I hope we can still be friends…" Natsu hung his head and started to walk away.**

**"****This isn't fair. I spent this whole day wondering how to say that to you and you just…."**

**Natsu turns his head around. "Lucy..? Is that.?"**

**"****What are you doing over there you idiot! Come here!" **

**The cold chilly breeze vanished as soon as his arms were around me. Everything was perfect. It was the best Valentine's Day ever. **

**WAS THAT ADORABLE OR WHAT? ? *Sniffle* I WISH MY VALENTINES DAY WAS LIKE THAT. BUT NO. I SAT HERE AT HOME IN MY FLUFFY SWEATER AND FUZZY SOCS AND PAJAMAS WRITING THIS FOR YOU GUYS. But it was worth it. I Love all of you little fans! Review if you love me tooooo! **


End file.
